epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Epic Saga: Script 1A
location is a pillar towering over a pool of lava. Beecanoe is seen ready to push Mario to his demise. Mario: No! Stop! Beecanoe: Stop?! STOP?!?!? HAHAHAHA!!!!! You possibly expect me to NOT avenge myself and countless others because you want me to? I will take your pleas for mercy with a grain of salt! pushes Mario off the top of the pillar and as he is about to fall in, the scene changes to Beecanoe in bed, waking up. Beecanoe: DAMMIT! I KNEW it was too good to be true! groggily gets out of bed and puts on his cape and his hat. As he walks down the hall, he is confronted by a Koopatrol. Beecanoe: Greetings, Idson. Idson: Master Beecanoe! I bring urgent news from Dry Bowser himself! A Fuzzy infestation has broken out in the courtyard! What's more is a strange meteor had been seen crashing in the same location! Beecanoe: {sighs} Just another day in the castle. Idson! Tell him I'm on it. Idson: Roger! and Idson part ways, and Beec heads to the grand door which leads to the courtyard. He slowly opens the door and doesn't see too many Fuzzies. Beecanoe: {scoffs} Infestation... My ass. looks for the strange meteor Idson was talking about, and sees it on the horizon. Quite a few Fuzzies are near it, but not enough to be considered an infestation. He walks up to the meteor and with just a few firey punches, he sends the Fuzzies flying across the field. Beec stands over the meteor and notices a marking on it, a marking that looks like a single red eye. Beecanoe: This is definitely not something native to the Mushroom Kingdom, that's for sure. takes a chance and touches the meteor. When his hand touches the red eye, the meteor starts to shake and it splits in half, revealing the hunched over form of a golem. Beecanoe: ...what IS this?! golem stands straight up and notices Beecanoe, he grabs him by the collar of his cape. Golem: WHO ARE YOU?!? AN ENEMY?!? SPEAK! Beecanoe: I-I don't know... Golem: Are you one of them?!? Are you one of the demons that took my precious home away?!? Beecanoe: I don't recall taking anyone's planet away, I swear! Please! Release me! The one you seek is nowhere near here! the golem releases Beecanoe's cape, he calms down Golem: I seek absolutely no one. Planet Sauria was devastated by the evils of blue and white beings. Since then, I think everyone is my enemy... Beecanoe: Gee, you have my sympathy, friend. So, every one of you rock creatures are dead? Golem: If you must know, we are called Saurians. And to answer your question, I am not sure. The whereabouts of one of them are unknown. My destiny is to restore my home planet and its inhabitants. Beecanoe: That will have to wait for now. Look! points behind the mysterious golem, who turns around and sees dozens of Fuzzies rushing down the landscape screaming like banshees. Golem: Curses! These wretched behemoths!?!? My own race will not tolerate such nonsense. Thus, I'm afraid of them due to a traumatic experience! Beecanoe: Then fine, don't fight them. I can handle them myself. Besides, I'm the ultimate! Saurian tries to get up though, much to the chagrin of Beecanoe Golem: Do not be silly, I need to stretch my own two legs a little after the ride in the meteor. Beecanoe: Hopefully those legs can keep up! C'mon! two rush head on into the army, beginning a battle and teaching first-time players the basics. The fuzzies are defeated by them. Beecanoe: Easy as always. Golem: Yes. Fighting these small creatures were always somewhat simplistic... just not in Super Mario World. Beecanoe: Mind telling me your name, Saurian? Golem: Thy name is Jared! I was the honorable and modest prince of Sauria before it was destroyed. Beecanoe: Prince, huh? I suppose I should be honored! Well, please. Come inside here! Perhaps we can provide some hospitality for you. Jared: I would be honored, newfound ally! two go back through where Beecanoe came. Beecanoe: Ah, yes! Lunchtime! I'll take you to the mess hall! and Jared move toward the mess hall and run into Idson. Idson: Sir Beecanoe! I take it you eliminated the Fuzzies? Beecanoe: Indeed I did, Idson. And the two of us are going to the mess hall! Idson: Well, a-a-a-actually... Beecanoe: Spill it out! is unsure of what to think, while Beecanoe is seemingly tapping his foot Idson: Dry Bowser requires you to dine with him and the original Bowser, himself. Beecanoe: What of my friend, here? Idson: He is invited as well. Beec and Jared: IMPOSSIBLE!!! Idson: Just go to the throne room, I'm sure they will tell you there. Beecanoe: ...very well. Jared, let's move. two are led by Idson to the throne room. Category:Epic Saga Category:Script